deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Genki
Professor Genki is the host of Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax and Genkibowl VII. He wears a white lab coat, a blue bow-tie, a white shirt with pink buttons, green pants, and a giant pink cat head. His alternate appearance sports a more athletic, physical style with green stars and a golden trim as well as a cape.. Despite his cute and cuddly appearance, Professor Genki is very sadistic and cruel at times, as he gains pleasure from the death and sacrifice of others and at one point during Genkibowl VII, Tammy states that he is known to ship people off to North Korean prison camps if they look him in the eye. Before becoming the Man-Cat he is today, Professor Genki was a renown scientist at the Science University College of Science. Genki taught along side Todd who just so happened to be his pet cat whom he loved. Genki, fearing his own morality, set to work on creating a magical device that would fuse the two together so that they may live forever in harmony as a half-man half-cat being. The experiment was a success. Professor Genki has near-superhuman health and durability as he is able to survive blows and attacks that would kill a person instantly. He was even able to survive the blow of the Apoca-Fist, which is powerful enough to render a person nothing more than a splatter of blood. Battle vs. Vaas Montenegro (by Geekboy27) The setting is the Rook Islands, a place of war, crime, and all types of crazy other stuff. One of the people responsible for most of the crime on these islands is Vaas Montenegro. He runs most of the drug traficing, and slave traficing, he is truly a very dangerous foe. But, one day, something came to his island to challenge his authority. Vaas sat down in the sand, next to him, was the head of Jason Brody. After Jasons fateful battle with Frank West, he was killed, Vaas found Jason's corpse and removed his head to show to Hoyt and take credit for Frank's kill. Suddenly, a VTOL broke through the sky, and began to land on the bloodied beaches. Vaas stood up to see who or WHAT the thing was. Genki hopped out of his VTOL, his doctors coat flaping in the wind. He looks at Vaas with the grin on his cat suit being the thing Vaas notices most out of Genki. "Who the hell are you?" Asks Vaas Genki responds "I am the Mad Murder Cat! This island is the perfect place for my Super Ethical Reality Climax!" "Listen uh "Murder Cat" this here, is my island, and if you want it you will have to learn how to suck dick, or leave. It's your choice" Genki pays no attention and pulls out his Kruov and begins to open fire on Vaas. Vaas pulls out his AK-47 and returns fire. He hits Genki a few times, but Genki only appears to shrug off the bullets. Genki hits vaas several times in the gut, but Vaas does not fall. Genki realises he is out of ammo and ditches his Kurov for his TEK. Vaas decides to use his AGRAM 2000 and opens fire on Genki. Genki is hit many times in his chest, but this is not enough to kill the cat, Genki fires back with his TEK which almost hits Vaas, but he retreats in the jungle and Genki follows. Vaas stops for a second to taunt Genki. "So! A pussy has come to fuck with me! In my own house! COME OUT GENKI!" Suddenly, several bullets rip through the trees hitting Vaas. He kneels on the ground. He chews a bullet out from his arm and spits it out. Vaas uses his RPG to clear the trees. The RPG is fired which blows several trees away. Genki fires his Annilator which makes a large crater. Vaas fires a shot which sends Genki flying into a tree. Genki loses his Annilator and uses his 45. Shepeard, while Vaas ditches the RPG and uses his Desert Eagle. Genki has the upper hand as the Shepeard fires farther than the Desert Eagle. Several rounds hit Vaas. Genki gets close and decides to end Vaas, and he pulls out the Penentrator. Vaas pulls out his Machete and limps at Genki. Genki smacks Vaas in the face with the Penentrator, which only angers Vaas. Vaas retaliates with his Machete. He stabs Genki multiple times and slashes off an arm. Genki slumps over. Genki wakes up on the beach, buried neckdeep. He sees a shadow which happens to be Vaas sitting behind him. "You know, you were tough" Vaas complimented "Did better than any of this fucking rebels on these damn islands." Vaas chuckles, but quickly changes mood and begins to tell Genki his plan" "You won't be the first to fall to me. You know there are far worse than you." Suddenly, a list of people and pictures of them fall infront of Genki. "Lets see there is this Govenor puss who owns this little town called uh Woodbury. He doesn't seem like a challlenge at all." He looks at the next one "This Joker fuck. Some say he is the craziest mother fucker alive, some say he is worse than me." "I can go on all day Genki! All crazy people on this list! And I will kill all of them! But why not start with you?" Vaas pulls out his pistol, puts in the Genki's head and pulls the trigger." Winner: Vaas Expert's Opinion Vaas won due to his superior weaponry and experience brought to the battlefield. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Joker (DC Comics) (by JWarrior89) "Welcome to Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax! Murder Time is Fun Time, right Bobby?" "You got it, Zach! If our contestants can survive the deadly traps, armed mascots, and those freakishly huge Hunters, they can win a hefty pile of cash!" "This game looks deadly... because it is! But its still probably safer than driving in Steelport!" "Our competitor isn't from Steelport this time Zach; today's guest comes all the way from the criminal underworld of Gotham City. Its the Clown Prince of Crime himself, The Joker! Let me tell you, Zach, this is one clown you do NOT want to perform at your kid's birthday party! Most clowns blow up balloons... this guy blows up hospitals! His idea of putting a smile on your face is to carve it there with a knife! He's reported to have a body count in the thousands!" "He kinda sounds like the Professor in that aspect, right Bobby?" "That's what I'm afraid of, Zach." "Well, lets sit back and see just how well this legendary psychopath fares against the hazards of the arena." The doors to the arena slid open, and the Joker strode in, a Tommy Gun slung over his shoulder. Immediately he was met with deafening cheers and applause from the audience. "Thank you, thank you! You're too kind!" the Joker laughed. "Tell me, Steelport, do you want a show!?" The crowd cheered with approval. "All righty then!" the Joker grinned. Taking out a walkie-talkie from his pocket, he held it up to his mouth and turned it on. "Let's give 'em what they want, boys!" Almost immediately, there was a deafening smash as a school bus plowed its way through the wall of the arena. The door slid open, and four henchmen lept out, all wearing clown masks and brandishing weapons. "What can I say," the Joker laughed, "I always give the people what they want!" _______________________________________________________________________________________________ "What the-- The Joker's brought help, Bobby!" "You can always count on the Joker to not play by the rules, Zach." "Ordinarily, this would result in a disqualification, but there appears to be no word from the officials. It seems they are allowing the game to continue uninterrupted!" "That... or they're all dead..." _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Joker: 5 Genki: 5 "All right,boys," Joker cackled, "Let's have some fun!" As the crowd let out another ear-shattering cheer, the Joker and his four henchmen ran forward, weapons at the ready. As they round a corner, one of the henchmen is immediately gunned down by a Mascot wearing a dog suit. Joker: 4 Genki: 5 "And here I thought old 'batsy was the only lunatic who liked to dress up as an animal!" the Joker laughed, aiming his Tommy Gun and spraying the Mascot with bullets. 'Joker: 4' 'Genki: 4' As the Mascot fell to the floor, two more emerged from behind cover at the back of the room; one of them was wearing a purple gorilla suit, and the other was dressed as a giant hot dog. A third mascot, this one dressed as green bunny, appeared on the upper walkway above them. All three immediately opened fire, forcing the Joker and his thugs to scatter. One of the thugs, leaning out from behind cover, sprayed a barrage of bullets at the mascot on the upper walkway. The Mascot attempted to run, but one of the bullets caught him in the leg, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground below, breaking his neck. 'Joker: 4' 'Genki: 3' Laughing, the thug ran forward; however, as he attempted to move between a gap in the wall, a sudden burst of electricity shot out from both sides of the wall, frying him alive. 'Joker: 3' 'Genki: 3' The two remaining Mascots began advancing slowly, moving from cover to cover. The Joker ordered his two remaining thugs to move forward; as they did so, he moved off to the side. Rounding a corner, the thugs spotted one of the Mascots. They opened fire, but the Mascot managed to dive behind cover. As the thugs ran forward, the Mascot leaned out from behind the corner; at the same time, the other Mascot appeared from behind the thugs. Both of them fire simultaniously; the front thug is riddled with bullets, but the remaining thug manages to run down an adjacent pathway. 'Joker: 2' 'Genki: 3' "F*** this!" the thug cursed to himself, "I'm not getting paid enough to risk my life against these weirdos! I'm outta here!" He rounded a corner, barely avoiding a jet of flames that shot out from either side of him. Shaking his head in disbelief, he turned... only to find himself face to face with the Joker. "B-boss!" the thug gulped, "I was j-just..." "You weren't thinking of leaving early, were you?" the Joker grinned, "This party's just getting started!" _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The two remaining Mascots slowly advanced down the hallways, searching for the Joker and his thug. Suddenly, they heard what sounded like a loud thud from up ahead. Weapons at the ready, they rounded the corner... only to see the Joker's remaining thug lying on the ground. As they approached him, it became clear that he was dead. Joker: 1 Genki: 3 One of the Mascots suddenly nudged his partner and pointed at the thug's chest; pinned to the front of his shirt was what appeared to be a flower, which had definately not been there when the fight had started. Cautiously, the Mascot leaned down and plucked the flower from the thugs shirt. Holding it close to his face, he could see that it was artificial. Suddenly, there was a slight whining sound, and the flower began to spray forth a cloud of strange gas. The two Mascots were engulfed by the fumes; immediately they began to cough violently, which quickly changed into uncontrolable laughter. Both Mascots fell to the ground; as they did, the laughter quickly stopped. One of the Mascot's masks rolled off his head; the man's face was revealed to be stretched into a distorted grin. Joker: 1 Genki: 1 Behind them, the Joker leapt out from behind a wall. "Gotta be careful," he grinned, "its allergy season! Those flowers can be... killer!" He burst out into insane laughter. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Oh man, did you see that, Zach!?" "I sure did, Bobby; that would be the famous Joker Venom: that toxic gas has claimed the lives of countless victims." "And the crazy bastard killed his own man just to lay a trap for the Mascots!" "Ruthless, but effective; at least now the Joker won't have to worry about splitting his prize money 5 ways if he makes it to the end." "Somehow, I don't think he would have had to worry about that either way, Zach. The Joker isn't known for his ability to share." ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The Joker calmly strolled through the maze, stepping over the corpses of thug and Mascot alike. Eventually, he came across an opening; at the other end of the room, he could see the exit door, on the other side of which lay his prize money. "Time for this clown to get paid!" he cackled. He began to dash for the door; suddenly, a burst of gunfire came from above him, striking the ground at his feet and causing him to stop. "You expect me to stand here and take that s***?" a voice asked. The Joker turned around and looked upward; standing on the upper walkway was what appeared to be a giant pink cat wearing a lab coat, aiming a TEK Z-10 submachine gun. "You challenge Professor Genki?" he says, "Fear the Super Murder Cat!" "Well, well, well," the Joker says, "it looks like the cat's out of the bag!" Laughing again, he aims his Tommy Gun and fires, forcing Genki to seek cover. "That almost got my fur!" Genki calls out. Dropping his SMG, he grabs an Annihilator RPG leaning against the wall. Running over to the edge of the walkway, he aims it at the Joker. "Murder Time Fun Time!" he yells, firing a rocket. The Joker drops his Tommy Gun and dives back into the maze; the rocket slams into the ground behind him, leaving a scorched hole in the ground. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "I don't believe it, Zach! Professor Genki himself has entered the arena!" "Indeed, Bobby! It appears that the Professor wants to test the Joker's abilities himself!" "I guess that's what happens when you bring in a contestant that's as crazy... er, outrageous as he is!" "I just hope they can keep their fighting within the arena. Can you imagine the chaos it this somehow spilled out onto the streets? It would make the STAG occupation of Steelport look like a picnic!" _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Professor Genki tossed aside his RPG and grabbed a McManus 2015 sniper rifle. Peering through the scope, he began to scan the maze below, looking for the Joker. Hearing a noise behind him, he swung the rifle around, catching a glimpse of green hair. He fired, but the round bounced harmlessly against the wall as the Joker dipped out of sight. Genki continued to search the area, looking in the general direction the Joker had appeared to retreat to. Suddenly, a loud explosion behind him made him swing around; a cloud of dust was rising near the back wall of the arena. Genki scanned the area through his scope, but the Joker was nowhere in sight. A few seconds later, he heard a soft clatter next to him, along with a soft hissing sound. He glanced down to see a lit stick of dynamite near his foot. "Run away! Run away!" he yelled, as he turned and began to run down the walkway. Before he had gotten ten feet, however, the dynamite exploded, throwing him over the railing onto the floor below. As he lay on the ground, dazed, he heard the sound of cackling laughter. "C4 and dynamite... quite the explosive combination!" he laughed, hopping out from around a corner, "I usually use C4 for blowing up buildings, but it can also be quite the distraction! So much that you don't even notice a man tossing lit dynamite at you! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!" As Genki struggled to his feet, the Joker pulled out his TAR-21 and opened fire. The Professor barely managed to avoid the bullets by leaping for cover, as a wodden sign with a panda on it shattered behind him. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Ouch! That's gonna hurt the Joker's score, Bobby!" "You got that right, Zach! Nobody likes it when you shoot a panda!" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Professor Genki drew a .45 Shepherd and fired at the Joker, who ducked back behind the wall as he attempted to reload. As he did so, he heard a clicking sound that meant Genki had emptied his clip. A second later, he heard the clatter as the weapon was tossed on the ground. Grinning, the Joker leapt out and aimed his gun... only to stop dead. Genki was holding what appeared to be an enormous purple dildo on a handle. For a second, both warriors just stared at each other. Then, the Joker burst out laughing. He doubled over, clutching his sides. He was abruptly cut off as Genki slammed the weapon across his face, causing him to drop his gun. Before he had time to react, Genki struck him again, and again. The Joker tried to react, but each time he tried to make a move, he was struck with the force of a baseball bat by the floppy purple instrument. With one final, heavy swing, the Joker was smashed into a wall, blood trickling from his nose and mouth as he slid to the floor. "And now, you die." Professor Genki said, as he slowly approached the Joker, holding the Penetrator above his head. Suddenly, the Joker's head snapped up; looking Genki straight in the eyes, he pulled out a revolver from his pocket and pointed it right at the cat's face. Genki stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the gun in the Joker's hands. The Joker laughed, and pulled the trigger. *Pop!* Instead of a bullet, a small flag with the word BANG! on it popped out of the revolver. Genki stared at it for a moment. "Try harder if you want me to give up!" he laughed. "Well, you know what they say," the Joker said, grinning, "there's more than one way to skin a cat!" He pulled the trigger again, and the flag fired out of the barrel of his gun, plunging stright into Genki's left eye. The Professor yelled in pain, stumbling backward and dropping the Penetrator. Leaping to his feet, the Joker pulled out a crowbar and ran at Genki. With a gleeful yell, he swung the crowbar downward, connecting with Genki's forehead. Again and again, he struck the cat, even after Genki had dropped to the ground. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Oh man, this isn't looking good for Professor Genki, Zach!" "Could... could this be the final Climax for our maniacal host, Zach?" _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The Joker struck Genki several more times with the crowbar, then stopped. The Professor lay there, not moving. After a few moments, the Joker began to laugh. Giving one last kick to the cat, he stepped over him and began to walk toward the door, which opened to reveal mounds of cash just waiting for him to claim it. Suddenly, a noise behind him made him turn back; Professor Genki had struggled to his knees, and was aiming what appeared to be a colorful bazooka at him. With a BANG!, he fired what appeared to be a live Mollusk at the Joker. "What the-!?" The Joker called out, before the Mollusk clamped onto his face. As the Joker struggled to pull it off, Genki, grinning, pressed a button on the Mollusk Launcher. Immediately, the Mollusk exploded, vaporizing the Joker's head in a red spray of blood. The Clown Prince of Crime crumpled to the floor, dead. "Quiet time can be fun time, too..." Genki muttered weakly. Turning to one of the cameras on the wall, he managed one final smile. "Remember kids," he said, "its fun to kill." With that, the Super Murder Cat slumped to the floor, and lay still. WINNER: Draw. Expert's Opinion To be written. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Arena Warriors